<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Creation met Destruction by withloveaimee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222106">How Creation met Destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withloveaimee/pseuds/withloveaimee'>withloveaimee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I mention the big bang...and yes, how plagg and tikki meet, i am aware of how it actually works., kwami adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withloveaimee/pseuds/withloveaimee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien shrugged, throwing a soft smirk to his kwami. “Keep telling yourself that, Plagg.” He placed his head into his girlfriend’s neck, nuzzling it softly. “But we both know we can’t resist our woman.” </p><p>Plagg glowered. </p><p>He hated whenever his chosen was right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Creation met Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uploading all my oneshots from my miraculous amino account. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adrieeeeen!” </p><p>The boy in question barely had a chance to look up from his phone before a black floating blur barreled into his head and dug itself into his hair. “Plagg! What the—”</p><p>“Get her and her stupid sweetness away from me!” Plagg growled. His green eyes peeked out from his chosen’s blond locks before glaring at a red spotted kwami who had quietly settled herself on her own chosen’s shoulder, an innocent smile etched on her face.</p><p>Marinette paused from her sewing to giggle, patting Tikki softly on her head. “What did Plagg do this time?”</p><p>“Me?!” The black kwami flew out of Adrien’s hair and glared down at the giggling girls. “It was all <em> her </em>!” </p><p>Adrien reached out and picked up his kwami by the collar. “Plagg,” he said, narrowing his eyes down at him. “What did you do?”</p><p>Plagg phased from his chosen’s grasp and floated above him, glaring down at all three of those traitors. “I didn’t do anything!” He glowered, angrily turning to his chosen. “And how dare you choose <em> her </em> side over mine! I’m your god!”</p><p>“Plagg, you’re making a big deal out of nothing.” </p><p>He scowled as his gaze landed back on his other half. “Nothing?! You tricked me into eating a piece of soap!” His scowl deepened as everyone in the room let out a snicker. </p><p>“Why did you even do it?” Adrien laughed, leaning back down on Marinette’s chaise. </p><p>Plagg turned his head away and crossed his paws against his chest. “She said it was a new brand of cheese.” He shot Tikki another glare. “And you just knew I wouldn’t be able to resist!”</p><p>Tikki hummed into the air before floating up to stare at him. “I thought you’d at least smell it before you tossed it in your mouth!” She giggled.</p><p> “You know how much I love cheese! You took advantage of my weakness!” He argued back, floating over to jab her in the shoulder. “How could you do that to me! You’re supposed to be my other half!”</p><p>“It’s not my fault you didn’t even stop to consider why the cheese was <em> pink </em>.” </p><p>“I thought it was a new type of moldy cheese!”</p><p>“What kind of mold turns <em> pink </em>?”</p><p>“I don’t know this new world! Who knows what these humans have created since we were last woken up! I mean do you even see the technology they have these days?” </p><p>“Or you’re just too gullible,” Tikki giggled once more before Plagg let out a small growl and tackled her in the air.</p><p>“Hey hey now! Break it up you two,” Marinette finally interrupted, pulling the wrestling kwami apart.</p><p>Plagg let out a final ‘hmph’ before floating down to sit angrily on the edge of a table. “It’s her fault!”</p><p>“You should learn to take a joke!” Tikki responded back before floating down to sit at the opposite end of the table. </p><p>“You <em> never </em> joke about cheese! How many times do I have to tell you, Sugarcube?!”</p><p>“Once you learn to stop calling me Sugarcube, you Stinky Sock! And besides, at least your breath finally smells nice!”</p><p>“Take that back! My cheesy breath is wonderful! It’s you who smells nasty with all your sugar garbage!”</p><p>“Garbage?! You have no right to say that, Stinky!”</p><p>Marinette let out a tiny groan as the two kwamis continued to bicker back and forth. Ever since the reveal between Ladybug and Chat Noir happened five months ago, there hadn’t been a day that had gone by without Tikki and Plagg getting into some sort of argument. </p><p>Today, it seemed, was the worst one yet. </p><p>The black-haired heroine turned to her boyfriend with a pleading gaze. ‘Help me, please.’ she mouthed to him as Adrien smiled back with a nod. </p><p>He got up from the chaise and walked over to the sewing table. “Alright you two,” Adrien announced, breaking the heated argument between their kwamis for a bit. “Marinette and I are tired of you two fighting. Tikki, it wasn’t nice for you to trick Plagg into eating soap. And Plagg, it wasn’t nice for you to call Tikki names. So just apologize to each other and we can go back to having some peace.”</p><p>“Why should I apologize? I didn’t do anything!” Plagg shot back. </p><p>“It was funny!” Tikki replied as well, turning to Marinette. “But if he’s not apologizing, I won’t either.”</p><p>“I have nothing to apologize for!” Plagg growled, his antennas twitching with heat. </p><p>Marinette sighed, leaning over to wrap her arms around Adrien’s waist. She smiled when he bent down to kiss the top of her head.</p><p>“Gross. I think I’m going to throw up the soap I just ate. Do your mating rituals away from me.”</p><p>“Plagg! They’re not mating <em> yet </em>!” Marinette’s entire face blushed as she felt Adrien’s waist stiffen from behind. “It’s cute! They’re in love!” Tikki giggled, her large bluebell eyes grinning at their two chosens. </p><p>“The only love that should be experienced in this world is being in love with cheese. What they’re doing is something worse.” Plagg scoffed back, rolling his green eyes. </p><p>Marinette shook her head as they continued to argue once more. She looked down at her kwami. “I would think since you two don’t see each other often because of secret identities and all, you’d be much more civil with each other,” Marinette had to ask. “Do you two always fight after the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous holders reveal themselves to each other?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Plagg turned around to glare at the other kwami. “No? I can’t remember a day in our existence we haven’t gotten into an argument with each other.”</p><p>“It makes sense, your memory is <em> pawful </em>! I remember plenty of days we got along!” Tikki smiled, crossing her paws with a smile on her face. </p><p>Plagg’s antenna rose. “Oh yeah? Name one.”</p><p>“The day you and I met.”</p><p>Marinette and Adrien hesitantly looked at each other as the air in the room seemed to stiffen. Tikki’s smile on her face seemed to grow bigger as Plagg’s irritated demeanor started to crumble.</p><p>“H-how did you guys meet?” Marinette finally asked, breaking the long silence between the two kwamis. </p><p>Tikki turned her small red head to her chosen and grinned. “Oh, it feels like just yesterday I met Plagg for the first time!”</p><p>“Yesterday? More like billions of years ago.” Plagg was heard mumbling, his antennas drooping ever so slightly. Adrien reached down and picked his kwami from the table to place him on his shoulder. Plagg immediately nuzzled his body into his neck, letting out a small purr. </p><p>“What happened then?” Adrien asked, looking back down at Tikki. </p><p>Tikki flew up and landed on Marinette’s shoulder. “To give a little backstory, you two must first know how kwamis are made. It’s hard to explain in human terms, but basically kwamis are formed when a new thought or idea comes into existence.” </p><p>“Wayzz for example is the kwami of protection. He was created when the idea of protection was needed. He came into existence a little after me.” Plagg added in.</p><p>Tikki turned to him with a smile. “Mmhmm. You see, because I am the kwami of creation, I was the very first to exist.” Tikki nuzzled her face into her chosen’s cheeks. “Oh, I remember how beautiful it all was to create entire universes back then!” </p><p>“Wow, Tikki. That’s amazing!” Marinette gasped, the realization of her kwami’s age slowly sinking in.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, it was beautiful. But my existence made it even better!” Plagg boasted, turning to his chosen. “Imagine one day while Tikki was creating a star or whatever—”</p><p>“It was a planet!”</p><p>“Fine. A <em> planet </em>,” Plagg rolled his eyes as he corrected himself. “Anyway, she’s doing her creation magic, whatever, until suddenly, BOOM!” Plagg’s paws spread out into the air as his eyes gleamed with mischief. “Everything suddenly heats up and explodes!” </p><p>“Oh, it was terrifying!” Tikki said, nodding her head. “And when I went to investigate what it all was—”</p><p>“I was there!” Plagg finished her sentence, smirking proudly. “The god of destruction was born! And the universe you all know and live in finally started!”</p><p>Adrien and Marinette stared blankly at the two kwamis as their little gods looked at each other with flashes of history passing through their orbs. Adrien’s mouth finally gaped wide open. “Y-you’re telling me that the Big Bang happened because of <em> you </em>?”</p><p>Plagg tilted his head. “Big Bang? You mean that show you sometimes watch?” He shrugged. “I don’t know what Big Bang you’re talking about, but thanks to me, Tikki here got to finally create some of her best work yet!”</p><p>Tikki nodded her head. “Oh yes!” She floated over to land on the opposite end of Adrien’s shoulder as she stared closely at her other half. “You see whatever Plagg had done, I was at first shocked, but most of all very angry because all my hard work had suddenly changed into something I never planned. But I quickly realized what his purpose was for.”</p><p>She flew over and floated in front of her other half, a small smile blooming on her face. “The idea of destruction is usually seen as something negative. But as you both learned from being Ladybug and Chat Noir, creation can’t happen without destruction by her side, nor can destruction happen without creation right there next to him. I always create my best work after something is destroyed. And so does he when he destroys something I created.”</p><p>Tikki held her hand out and grinned when Plagg took it. “It started a cycle, you see. We became the balance in a world where it didn’t know it needed to exist. I never knew I was missing something within myself until Plagg came into existence. He completed me. And I, him. That was the day he became my other half.”</p><p>Marinette brought a hand to her mouth as she let out a small sob. “Oh, that’s so beautiful!” Adrien couldn’t stop a tear from flowing down his cheek. </p><p>Plagg grimaced at their two chosens blotchy faces before shaking his paw out of his other half’s grasp. “Yeesh. Way to make that day more cheesy than it was, Sugarcube.”</p><p>“Oh shush, you Stinky Sock!” Tikki tackled the black kwami into hug. “I know you felt the same way about that day as I do.”</p><p>Plagg glanced down at her, his tail instinctively wrapping around the red kwami’s waist. He turned his head away from her as he hugged her back. “I do,” He muttered reluctantly. </p><p>Tikki smiled up at her other half, her bluebell eyes slowly meeting green. “I’m sorry for tricking you into eating soap, Plagg. I promise, I won’t do it again.”</p><p>Plagg looked away. “I guess I’m sorry for calling you names and yelling at you…” he mumbled in return. </p><p>Tikki grinned and nuzzled her head into his chest. Plagg looked awkwardly away, his antennas twitching slightly. After a few seconds of sensing she wasn’t going to let go anytime soon, he felt his face start to scowl.</p><p>“Okay okay, that’s enough hugging. Get off me now!”</p><p>TIkki giggled, refusing to let go as he swung his body around the air to try and get his other half off of him. “Nope! Sorry, Plagg! I only get to see you emotional and apologetic every other millenia! I’m going to savor in it!”</p><p>He whined, turning around with his gaze landing on their two chosens who were staring at them in pure amusement. “Adrien! Get her off of me! My poor body, tainted!”</p><p>Adrien laughed, throwing his arm around Marinette who giggled in return. “Sorry, Plagg. Just let it be. We all know that you love her.”</p><p>Plagg’s mouth dropped as Tikki grinned, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist. “I only love cheese!” He scowled down at the chuckling blond boy. “How dare you not help your god again?!”</p><p>Adrien shrugged, throwing a soft smirk to his kwami. “Keep telling yourself that, Plagg.” He placed his head into his girlfriend’s neck, nuzzling it softly. “But we both know we can’t resist our woman.”</p><p>Plagg glowered. </p><p>
  <em> He hated whenever his chosen was right. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>